Love, My Beloved Sister, and Me
by The Lovely Zombie
Summary: A Demigod's sister by blood and born in the same mother doesn't have the same mother.Some fighting a lot of drama and a little bit of romance. Rated T because of bad language. Warning Athena is portraited as evil. On HAITUS.
1. We Get Kidnapped

**Aqua: This story is about me, daughter of Amphitrite (in case of you numbskulls that is the goddess of the sea) my name is Acacia Aqua Koslin, weird name, huh? But I mostly go by Aqua.**

**Me: Enough about you just say the disclaimer!**

**Aqua: Fine! Wolf Girl Myrcat does not own any of the story or characters from camp half-blood and the Percy Jackson series. Except for the plot and me!**

**Aqua's pov**

* * *

"Hey Hex, wait up!"

"What sis?" Hex asked.

"Ditcher!"

"Well, it isn't my fault that you're so slow sis." she said.

Our argument continued as we walk to the bus people streaming around us. When we got on the bus we got flowers showered upon us (it was Valentine's Day). My sis and I were the two most popular people at school and that is not exaggerating. I am the sporty one and she is the smart one. Which is kinda messed up considering that our official titles are The Prep for her and The Goth for me. "Hey Ugly girls!" Said the girl, Ciara, which always has hated us, for no apparent reason. She enrolled in this school last week and she is meaner than a harpy to me and my sister. And thus I hate her because she hates my sister. Hating me? I can forgive. But hating my sis? Unforgivable! and that is why what happens next is completely not my fault. Slapping her felt right and then she pushed me out a window and I fell into a puddle. And then, I am not lying, the water of the puddle slapped her. And then a group of owls mobbed her. Next and I can't believe I'm saying this, Ciara turned into a HARPY!

And then my sis said "Hey Aqua look at the ground."

And I of course said "WHY do you want me to look at the ground a Harpy Looks like she is going to attack us!"

"Because there is a guy's head sticking out of it!" my sis replied.

I look down and there is a guy climbing out of the ground. And because he looked up, my sis was wearing a skirt, he had the privilege of being thrown at the harpy. Then I grabbed my sis, "borrowed" a car, and escaped the harpy and school. And then the guy was in the back of the car.

"Hi I'm Nico, and you're demigods." He said.

And then he grabbed me and my sis, and it was Dark. As soon as I could see again I lost it because the first thing I saw was my sis crying, and that boy, Nico, holding her arm tightly. And I lost control of my Rage the ground shook. I tackle him to the ground pinning him. Punching, throwing, kicking, scratching, and gouging him. And then he had a sword in his hand cutting me with it and then I was knocked out from I woke up my sis, Hex, was staring at me worriedly.

"What happened this time?" I sighed. "You attacked a kid." she replied.

And then I noticed that we weren't in the car anymore.

"Where are we?" "Camp Half-Blood." sis said

"Hi, step sis." Said an idiot.

"Don't you mean step sisters?"

"No," he said "Oh and my name is Percy."

Then the Emo boy, Nico, walked in and I got up step in front of my sister, broke the bad, grabbed one of its pillars, and held the pillar, pointing it at him.

"If you move, even a little, I will kill you."

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because you grabbed my sis."

"So? I grabbed you too." Nico said.

"Nico you might want to look at their eyes" Percy said.

In my eyes was a murderous intent, and in Hex's was a fear from long ago.

"Wow you really are going to kill me if I move." Nico said.

"Yep no doubt for me."

"But why is your sis afraid of me and not Percy?" Nico asked.


	2. I Answer a Dead Guy

**Me: sorry I knew I messed up on something I forgot to save the document before I made it into a story so I apologize for my lack of experience.**

**Hex: No one wants to hear how sorry you are the just want you to end this and let them read the story.**

**Me: I will but only if you say the disclaimer.**

**Hex: Wolf Girl Myrcat doesn't own the Percy Jackson series, or any of the characters in it. **

"You grabbed her Percy didn't."

"It is fine, you can tell them" Hex said.

"Tell us what?" Percy and Nico said simultaneously.

"That I was raped when I was two." she said.

"Um…sorry? Nico said.

"Shut up, you have no right to look down on my sis."

"So this would probably be a bad time to tell you you're a demigod?" Nico said

"And that your twin sis has a different mother?" Percy said.

"What is a demigod?"

"It is as the name implies sis, half human half god" Hex said.

"okay, if he moves than wake me up you know how."

And then I collapsed in heap on the ground.

Hex's pov

"Sis always overexerts herself."

Percy took a step towards Aqua acting as if he was going to try and pick her up.

"You should move away from her. Go and get some girls to take care of her."

"What you don't think we can take care of her?" Percy asked.

"No you can't. And Nico know it too he can feel it in his man gut."

"Why can we?" Percy said.

"Because she is stronger when she is asleep."

"So?" Percy said.

"So, she attacks guys when she sleeps."

"You saw what she did to Nico and that was when she was awake."

Percy and Nico shivered remembering.

"Imagine that only way more powerful."

"Please go and get Annabeth, Perseus"

Percy froze and turned toward me looking freighted.

"How did you know our names?" Percy asked

"Just go and get your girlfriend please?"

"Percy you can worry about that later, her sister is hurt, and she is worried she isn't likely to tell you anything without her sister awake to protect her." Nico said

Percy did that weird disappear in the ground thing with Nico.

Aqua's pov

When I woke up, I was surrounded by people and my sis.

"How long this time?"

"Two weeks." Hex said.

"Huh, I thought it would be longer."

"I am just glad it wasn't like the time you were in a coma for five months." She said.

I looked around noticing all the people around me were girls.

"You warned them didn't you?"

"Yes I did." Sis said.

"Thank you I don't want killing someone when I was asleep to be on my conscious."

And then a horse guy walks in with a dude drinking cola.

A girl with fiery hair said "hey Chiron, Mr. D."

"Hi Zara," Chiron, the horse guy said "Is our patient um… calm?"

"Don't talk like I'm not here Chiron, son of Kronos."

"But… how? How did you know my name?" Chiron said.

"Interrupting is rude you know."

"And if you wanted to know if I was calm you could have asked Dionysus, god of wine and madness, son of Zeus and Semele. You know the guy right next to you?"

"Sis you really should stop using their true names it's freaking them out." Hex said.

"Fine, spoil my fun why don't you?"

"Well apparently I just did." She said.

"What did you come in here to take to me about?"

"Um… do you know that you're a demigod?" Chiron said.

"Yep I do."

"Do you know who your godly parents are?" He said

"We were born from the same mother in case you didn't notice we are twins so if you hurt her I'll know."

"Um... okay so do you who is your godly parent?" Chiron said.

"Maybe… maybe not, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay, then I guess you will just have to reside in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed." Dionysus said

"Nope I know there is boys in that cabin I can feel them."

"You can't put us in there or all the guys will be dead by morning."

"Fine then what do you suggest we do with you?" Chiron said

"Nothing."

"Well then where are you supposing to sleep?" he said

"In a tent."

"Well sorry but we don't have a tent here at Camp Half-Blood." Dionysus said

"No problem I have one in my bag."

"Okay then go and set it up."

I went outside and set up the tent in record time.

"There done."

"Sis, they look like fish." Hex said giggling

"Don't laugh at them it isn't a nice thing to do."

* * *

**Me: Because you were mean you will be...**

**...**

**...Mobbed.**

**Aqua: That the best you got?**

**Me: By guys.**

**Hex:Help!...too many guys...can't breathe**


	3. Lunch Time Plus Us Equals Mobbing

**Me: ~laughing manically~ **

**Aqua: What in Hades did you do that for?**

**Me: I have then stop if you say the disclaimer.**

**Aqua: Fine you Evil bitch. Wolf girl Myrcat doesn't own anything but me and the plot.**

**Hex: And me!**

**Zara: Me too!**

Aqua's POV

Then we did the mind meld thing that only twins can do.

"_I'm hungry lets go to the dining pavilion." I thought_

"_Me too, but we need some to take us there." Hex thought_

"Twins!" Dionysus said shocking us out of our mind meld thing.

"What?" we said at the same time.

"Creepy." Someone behind us said

"You're the creepy one Nico, son of Hades." "Also known as Dead guy or the King of Ghosts." we said

"Chicks, you two are the creepy ones." Nico said

"We are twins." we said as if that explained everything.

"Well are you guys hungry?" he said

"Yep." we said

"Will you stop talking at the same time?" he said

"Nope." We said

We walked to the dining pavilion and once we got there we were surrounded by guys.

"Of course this happens again." we muttered

"Freeze!"

The guys froze not even blinking.

"Can't you see you're scaring my sis? She's hungry, so move away and wait until we are done eating. And then you can introduce yourselves."

And then we walked up and got our food, which was spaghetti and meatballs for the both of us. As we walked we mind melded again.

"_I don't want them to introduce themselves. If they did that I would have to talk to them." Hex thought_

"_Just tell them that you don't feel like talking and they will go away." I thought_

"_Can you do it?" she thought  
"Sure, why not?" I thought_

"_Where are we going to sit?" I thought_

"_At a table with no guys or with Percy because he has a girlfriend." she thought_

"_With Percy it is then." I thought_

We stopped mind melding. And as we walked to Percy's table we heard guys shout "Sit at our table!" One we sat down there was a burst of complaints.

"Hi Percy." we said

"Um… why are you sitting with me?" Percy said

"Cuz you have a girlfriend so my sis is comfortable around you."

The complaints continued, and my sis started to shrink away from them.

"Percy hold that thought for a sec, okay?"

**Me: Cliffhanger! If you Review I will post the next chapter.**

**And earlier I trusted you guys to review on your own. But I only got one review! I guess I will have to keep reminding you like a three year old from now on. So REVIEW!**


End file.
